


Olivia

by bibliotechpage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve doesn't remember he was Johnny Storm. (General silly nonsensical ficlet.) A "The Incredibles" influenced ficlet about the Carter-Rogers superhero family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivia

They both didn't want to leave the baby, but Bucky and Nat did their best to coerce them into a night out. Between Peggy being director and Steve being an on-call-field agent, but mostly staying close to base, it was either work or the baby.

"You two need a night out," Nat said approaching Steve who was toting his daughter around the S.H.E.I.L.D. building.

"Really, Nat? When do you think that can actually happen?"

"Friday night."

"This Friday night?"

She nodded.

He gave her an exasperated look.

"You actually think Peggy would agree to that? I would barely agree to that."

"Don't worry about it. Buck and I got it covered. We know of the perfect babysitters."

An incredulous look marked Steve's face.

"Rogers, I know more than you think", she responded taking Olivia from Steve's arms, "Huh, Olivia? Auntie Nat knows more than your old man here."

Olivia babbled in response, her little arms bouncing about. "Nat."

"See", Nat questioned giving a smug look.

Steve shook his head and smiled, always amused by his daughter's development, "Alright, as long as Peg is good with it."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday night approached faster than expected. Nat caught Peggy off guard just after one of her many meetings. The tablet in her arms glowed with the various notifications and intel that were being sent to her. She kept a steady pace as she moved along the corridor to her next destination.

"Hey, so. I was thinking we could do, like a double date. Don't worry about the particulars; Buck and I got it." She continued explaining and Peggy agreed to it not really realizing what it was exactly she had agreed to. All she really caught was that it would be great for them to have some fun relaxing time together. And babysitting. These babysitters had a reputation among the revamped S.H.I.E.L.D. community. Both being timid was a guarantee that they were exemplary young people. Having super powers also worked in their favor as well as for those around them.

The doorbell rang as Peggy was double-checking everything.

"I got it!" Steve called out.

"Shhhhhhh!" came her response.

"Sorry!"

Steve happily opened the door. Wanda and Pietro greeted him with a hug.

"It's really great to see you guys. How have you been?" Steve asked leading them into the living room. "I know we see each other every day, but it's only for seconds."

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other for a moment and shrugged.

"Not much has been going on," replied Pietro. "I have been looking into studying math. More specifically statistics."

"I think I want to pursue fine arts. It soothes me," Wanda chimed in.

Steve's face went all aglow at the mention of arts.

"Oh, you don't want to get him started on that subject. He will keep you here and never let you go," Peggy cut in as she greeted Pietro and Wanda with a hug and a kiss. "We really appreciate you both doing this on such short notice."

"Don't worry, we don't mind."

Peggy smiled then turned to Steve, "they should be here soon. Did we forget anything? I do not want to forget anything. The Monitor?"

Steve wiggled the receiving end of the monitor in the air.

"What about extra blankets, in case she gets cold?"

"Honey, you created a list and map of everything. We have a list of numbers and back up numbers. God forbid something happen to us. I think the twins can handle it."

"Right," she responded taking a deep breath.

"We are leaving Olivia in the most capable hands out there. People we trust."

She nodded searching his eyes and finding assurance. She turned to hand over the list to the twins.

"I truly trust you both. I am just nervous. We've never really had her out of our sight."

"We understand. Really we do. I don't think either of us have spent much time out of each other's sight since birth," Wanda answered.

This elicited a small chuckle from Peggy.

"Actually, that's quite reassuring."

The doorbell rang again, this time with Bucky and Nat on the other side. "We're here! Let's go!" Bucky called out, as he tried to wrestle Steve into a headlock.

"Hey, Peggy," Nat reached out to her for a hug, "Our reservation is in like 30 minutes. You ready?"

Peggy gave a sad smile and nodded as she turned to address the twins again.

"Remember to call me if anything, no matter how small, is out of sorts."

"Got it," Pietro answered as Nat tugged Peggy out the door.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took a while for Olivia to wake up, but when she did, the twins were in for a job way over their heads. Wanda did her best to follow after the toddling child, but for some reason Olivia could, in what seemed like the blink of an eye, disappear at the turn of a corner.

"Pietro, where is Olivia?"

"Uhhhhh… I thought you found her," he said flashing to her side. "She can't possibly be that fast; she doesn't have any super powers. Right?"

"I think Peggy or Steve would have mentioned that," Wanda replied as they walked down the small hallway. A loud gasp escaped Wanda as she reached the end. Way over their heads.

"I did not see that coming. We should probably call."

"Yeah."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peggy gripped her fingers around Steve's hand. He rested his hand atop hers. Peggy was smiling and giving small cordial responses throughout their night out as Bucky did his best to keep the atmosphere light. Steve knew she was worried. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Penny for your thoughts."

"They haven't called yet. It was on the list."

"I am sure they have everything under control."

Right on cue, Peggy's phone rang.

"See?"

She tapped on the screen as she hurriedly answered.

"Hello?"

No response, though she could hear Olivia's giggles from a distance.

"Pietro!"

Peggy's eyes widen at the tone of Wanda's voice.

"We have to go, Steve."

"What is it?"

"I don't know exactly, but I do know that did not sound good at all."

Peggy quickly turned with a determined touch in her step.

"Nat, we have to go."

Nat turned, nodding in understanding. She knew better than to get in the way of "Interrogator Peggy", but "Mama Bear Peggy" was a completely different level of fierce.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peggy barely waited for the car to come to a full stop. She barreled up the pavement and through the front door, which managed to stay on its hinges as she burst through. Her eyes were quick to survey the house, focusing on the scorch marks lined the hallway in dashed patterns.

"Pietro? Wanda?"

"Here!" came Wanda's strained reply.

Steve's stunned response said everything. Almost everything.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Peggy blurted out, "And don't you dare question my language," she said, holding up a finger in Steve's general direction.

Wanda looked over still holding Olivia a little over arm's length with her telekinetic capability. Confusion was written all over her face.

"You mean you didn't know about this?"

Peggy and Steve's face matched the confusion.

"About what, Wanda?" Peggy demanded.

"Well, we did try to call you. We were trying to keep Olivia occupied with a game of hide and go seek."

"I started chasing after her,"Pietro added, "She bounded past the corner almost a little too fast. She is a little wobbly, but exceptionally fast for her age. But that was the least of it. When I caught up with her, which wasn't difficult, she got a little too excited and burst into flames."

"Engulfed!" Wanda added.

Bucky started chuckling, "Damn!"

"Oof!" Nat quickly elbowed him in the ribs with a nod of disapproval. Acting wounded, Bucky rubbed his side giving Nat a grimace.

Peggy reached out to hold her daughter. She looked her over multiple times. If it were not for the scorch marks along the wall and on the floor, she would not have believed them. Olivia contentedly played with her chubby little fingers as her baby blue eyes stared straight into her mother's eyes. Her dark hair showed no sign of being affected by the flames either.

Peggy's voice was almost a whisper, "what is going on, Olivia?" She sighed. "Maybe Bruce can help us figure this out. I feel I must apologize and really thank the two of you. You handled it brilliantly."

Both of the twins nodded, but knowing the apology was unnecessary.

"I really don't know what would have happened if you both weren't here."

"Other than her bout of bursting into flames, we loved looking after Olivia."

Peggy reached out to give them a hug, but just as she did, Olivia clapped creating a small flicker of flame between her hands.

"I think we need to call Uncle Bruce immediately!"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holograms floated around the room in Bruce's office. Data organized and easily sorted through. His glasses rested low on his nose as he analyzed.

"Her molecular structure is remarkable. There is some sort of thermal external sphere surrounding every cell in her body, yet she doesn't seem to be over-heating in a way that might affect her negatively. And it appears as though she has some, however minute, control over it, which is also quite remarkable for how young she is."

"Bruce, do you know why this wasn't possibly detected earlier?"

"Not really. I mean, her case in and of itself is an anomaly. Upon examination, I could only come to the conclusion that she definitely inherited it."

"What?" Both Peggy and Steve asked in unison.

"It could be a side effect of the serum both of you have in your system. Something that you didn't know you had. Both of you were also exposed to a lot during war. But it had a reaction when you procreated. The molecular structure maturing with Olivia, like anything else would."

Olivia giggled as Bucky handed her over to Peggy, "you hear that, kid? You're a super thanks to your old ma and pop."

"What are we going to do with you, Olivia Sarah Rogers?"

"I still have a bit more searching to do. Any medical history we can find will help us piece this together, with your permission. It should be relatively simple and quick."

Steve and Peggy looked at each other, knowing it's what they had to do.

"Well, it didn't take long. And fortunately, with J.A.R.V.I.S, it was easy to actually research your medical history and other missions that you took part in. We also managed to find some test footage." He tapped the screen.

The test footage of what looked like a shirtless Steve with a buzz cut popped up in their view. According to Bruce and the intel he found, Steve's alias was Johnny Storm, but Olivia recognized him still.

"Daddy," Olivia squeaked.

Steve grimaced with confusion. "I do not remember that. At. All. Wow, I was a jerk. I do know that I was thawed out for missions, but I cannot remember a thing. And why wouldn't I still have those powers?"

"Well, aliases can be deceiving, too. My conclusions are that you were frozen and thawed a few too many times that it messed with your short-term memory. Long-term memory is still relatively intact, which is why you remember Peggy and Bucky. My other hypotheses are that you froze too quickly to actually develop the powers after your interaction with Red Skull. And then your exposure on one of the missions you went on, with this team- lead by Reed Richards- in particular," Bruce pointed to the screen, "exacerbated the effects of whatever you were exposed to and it flared up, no pun intended."

"So what do we do now?" Steve asked.

"So far it doesn't seem like there is much you can do. I think the only thing you can do, is help her to keep it under control as she grows. I am sure Wanda can help out with that. Oh, and you may want to consider altering her wardrobe to accommodate her fire power."

"Thank you, Bruce. At least we know what we are dealing with, for now," Peggy said.

He smiled doing his best to be reassuring.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Steve threw Olivia into the air. Her giggles reached throughout the yard. She was two years older and with the help of Wanda was able to better wield and manage her capability. Bruce kept up on her development and over the course of those two years, noticed the growth of Olivia's powers had stabilized. She was completely safe with her fire.


End file.
